Guardian of the Forest
by tinyalchemist
Summary: Roy's just trying to get by hunting for animals and selling them for money. He never would've thought those golden eyes would've taken him to someplace money didn't matter.


A flick of an ear. White-less eyes cast over the surrounding scape, before reluctantly returning back to their previous downward gaze.

Perfect.

A creak, ever so faint, as the weapon was drawn back. The tip of the stone pointed directly towards the unsuspecting victim, ready for the kill.

Hold. Hold.

Now.

The creature whined only once, before it toppled, collapsing with a thud onto the forest floor, the faint crackle of leaves and grass softening its fall.

With a satisfied huff, the bowsman stood from his hidden position, jogging over to his fallen prey. He crouched, sliding his hand across the warm, panting body of the deer, until his fingers wrapped around the arrow embedded in its hide. With a deep breath, the bowsman stood again, drawing his bow one last time. Quickly, he loaded it with another arrow, and launched it at the heart of the deer, a shorter whine this time as the body settled.

Sighing, he lowered himself to a knee, tightening his fingers around the first arrow, pulling it out quickly, doing the same with the second one. With a quick wipe, the arrows were clean, and the bowsman promptly placed them in his quiver.

"That outta feed me and get some cash," he murmured, dusting his hands off as he stood once more, this time with a glance around the perimeter.

"Havoc!" The deep voice rebounded off the countless trunks of trees, awaiting a response. A few seconds passed, before he tried again. "Havoc!"

Not too much longer, the faint sound of crunching leaves filled the bowsman's ears. Soon enough, a blond-haired man appeared in view, stepping over fallen logs and shrubs.

"Hey! Man, looks like you caught a big one!" Havoc stopped beside the bowsman, whistling at the sight of the fallen deer. "We're set for at least a couple weeks. Nicely done Roy!"

"I just wish there was more out today. Seems like this was the only animal I found."

"Yeah, animals have been getting pretty scarce." The blond smacked Roy on the back, grinning. "But that's the King's issue, not ours!"

"It will be, sooner or later." The black-haired man sighed, blue eyes examining the deer. "Help me get this back, and we'll call it a day."

"Sounds like a plan!"

"So," Havoc mumbled through the bite of deer he was chewing. "How much you think we'll get for the rest? I mean, it was a pretty big deer."

Turning his head to face the window, Roy let his head fall into his hand. "I'm not sure. Hopefully enough to cover expenses for a trip to the market. I miss eating something besides meat."

"You're weird. There's nothing wrong with eating meat. Hell, I could eat it straight for the rest of my life!" Teeth ripped at more of the meat as he snarfed it down.

"I'm sure you could." Roy mumbled, rolling his eyes. The forest, though it was growing smaller, still seemed to have a peaceful air to it. He couldn't quite place what made it so tranquil, but it was certainly the place to be if peace was the thing Roy needed.

Roy had to wonder what it was like to live peacefully. There wasn't a day that went by that Roy wasn't working, hunting, scavenging for money. It was no way to live, yet half the village was destined to follow the same cycle the hunter did.

Was Havoc still talking? Blue eyes slowly rolled back to the blond, who, sure enough, was still running his mouth. Even with food in his mouth, there was no stopping him.

Returning to the window, Roy let his mind-

Golden eyes stared directly into his.

Quickly, Roy rubbed his eyes, opening them again.

Gone.

What the fuck..?

"Havoc-havoc-Shutup for just a second!" The hunter waved his arms to get his companion to stop, a scowl on his face. "There was someone out there, just now."

"Someone? Like who?"

"How should I know? They had the most peculiar eyes. They were..gold. And, their hair too."

Shrugging, Havoc frowned. "Dunno chief. There's nobody I know with gold eyes and hair."

Sitting back in his chair, Roy huffed. "Me either. That worries me." Absently, he bit his lip, before standing up from his chair. "I'm going out."

"Out? But you've hardly touched your food!"

"You can have it." The dark-haired hunter snatched the bow and arrows from his bedside, before quickly rushing through the door, leaving Havoc much more than just confused.


End file.
